Charms of Brown
by Prose Vanity
Summary: May Madness: In the unlikeliest circumstances, Persona finds himself falling for the charms of his favorite's favorite girl. And he was loving each and every goddamn second of it.
1. Seduction

**Ashy-note **Thought of the people I love and whatever. I just wanted to update, that's all. Plus, I was inspired by my GA friends' reactions to the songs I posted on AoGA, so… yeah. This one is definitely May Madness, because the pairing here is extremely different. Go easy on me, this is my first time writing an almost M-rated fic (please tell me if I have to change my rating). I'm actually proud of myself, because I'm maturing in my ways of writing, but oh well. It's all up to you, I guess.

Dedicated to Cara (Mishaa) and my dearest Ria-nee (Ria Lee)!. :D

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

One  
><em>S e d u c t i o n<em>

* * *

><p>You watch as Natsume tears open the envelope and reads the general gist of his next mission. The sound of ripping paper breaks through your thoughts and you see him picking out only the generalities section of the entire mission document and smile. You always found it rather amusing that the Fire had never preferred delving into details. Somehow it seemed to you a little arrogant and yet at the same time a little cowardly.<p>

You also watch the sixteen-year-old's reaction to his next assassination mission and you darkly chuckle when the boy makes a slight face of disgust before he throws you back the brown package and saunters away.

"Oi, kuro neko, don't fail this mission," you say to him loudly as an afterthought, if only to irritate him even more than was completely necessary. The boy raises a rude hand gesture at you, and yet, instead of feeling insulted and disrespected, you feel even more amused.

Really, your black cat was the best at regular entertainment.

Thoughtfully you take look at the envelope, contemplating ways to destroy it, and you settle for the easiest one, which was to turn it into ashes. The black soot falls to the ground at your feet, and with a satisfied smirk you prepare yourself to leave when you suddenly hear rustling behind the bush to your right, and before you could take a single step towards the plant, Mikan Sakura jumps out.

She has a look of anger that you couldn't help but think is adorable.

And useless.

"Stop making Natsume go into those kinds of missions!" she screams at you. She lunges, and hits your chest, pummeling it. Or at least, that was what she _thinks_ she's doing, because in all honesty, you couldn't feel anything more than just small little thumps. "Stop it, you monster! Stop trying to get him killed!"

You figure you'd like to taunt her a bit, so instead of fleeing (as you usually do when she's around), you stop a moment and decide to have playtime with your black cat's favorite girl.

You hold her wrists to stop her from hitting you and the anger evident in her face aroused within you this weird thing, this other monster, and you find you're caught in the moment. You suddenly notice things about the girl, like her brown eyes, and her brown hair. Of course, you detest her because she's the reminder of the crime you had committed years and years ago with her father (not that you even feel anything so much as guilt anymore), but you wouldn't be a true man if you say she wasn't beautiful.

Because goddammit, she's a piece of art.

"Do you really want to kill Natsume?" she spits at you, viciously struggling against your fierce grip. You smile at her, you shake your head violently until the mask falls off your face.

She gasps at your true image.

In truth you weren't vain. You never had much of a flame for your appearance. But you know you're handsome. You have a fair judgment of what you look like now, rather than before, and so you consider yourself rather beautiful.

You feel elated at her gasp. Flattered, even.

"I don't want to kill my black cat, _Ko neko_," you hiss at her, staring at her dead on the eyes, "and even if I wanted to, I could never because that boy is _good_."

"Then kill yourself instead!"

"Now that isn't something I can't do," you tell her patiently, licking your lips as you eye longing at the long stretch of neck that she has, inviting you to plant your hands around them and crush them. Or maybe kiss them until they're red raw.

You notice that your thoughts are taking a dangerous route, but you let it pass.

In vain she struggles still and you just watch her as she arises within you different kinds of psychological reactions that make you _feel_ a clawing need within you. You rarely get to feel this _manly_ part of you. Better yet, you rarely get to feel anything at all, so you watch, and you see things, feel things, hear things...

See her flushed cheeks, feel the fast pump of blood that coursed through her wrists, feel her chest touching lightly against yours with her bid for freedom, feel the spurts of her breath as she breathes fiercely, smells her wonderful smell of mingled jasmines and roses and strawberries...

Watch as her face comes dangerously close to yours...

Before you know it, you lean in to plant a violent kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>HAHA. May Madness, right? Might as well be completely demented. (:<em>

_~Ash._


	2. Of Caprice and its Consequences

**Ashy-note **INSANE I tell you, this fic is insane! So thanks for even bothering to give it a read, loves. :D

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Two  
><em>Of Caprice and its Consequences<em>

* * *

><p>You take off your shirt and lie still on your bed as you force out the memories of your kiss. The damn feeling of her lips pressed against yours was as stubborn as a piece of moss on stone. It just wouldn't go away.<p>

Sighing deeply, you roll over and bury your face in your pillows and try hard, _so_ hard, to block out the thoughts of her that swarmed all over your brain like hungry parasites.

You think it's nonsense, this reaction of yours. How on earth could she have done something as to ruin your perfect sense of control? It wasn't like she was so quintessential to your way of living. In fact, until today she had been nothing more than a tool for you to completely manipulate your weapon of mass destruction, the black cat himself. She was not supposed to be more than that.

And then your heart jolts, as though electrified, when you think you hear her voice.

Her lips fly to the forefront of your mind and unconsciously, you turn around and your Alice blazes, leaving the pillows in smothered ashes of deep black.

You think ruefully to yourself, _This could not be happening._

And then you fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I decided to make extra-short chapters. That way I could promise faster updates. :D<em>

_~Ash._


	3. Capitulation

**Ashy-note **Insanity, I tell you. I accidentally replaced the chapter, and I had no other copies (I type this story directly in a document already uploaded in the Document Manager) so basically I had to redo everything because, well... I had no other copies! I do hope I recreate everything as perfectly as I could.

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Three  
><em>C a p i t u l a t i o n<em>

* * *

><p>You find yourself standing outside her window, by the balcony of her room, in your night clothes, almost half-naked. You could not remember how you got there or what led you to come there, all you know is that the clawing need inside of you had to satiated and this was the only way you could find.<p>

The cold wind seems to calm down the rage inside of you, but the newborn monster inside of you keeps purring hopefully in the air, sniffing for her scent, the scent that had somewhat stamped itself in your head. The leaves rustle and whisper to each other, maybe gossiping about you. You don't even care.

You peek through the glass, see her stir. You move forward, open the doors, step into the stark darkness of the room, and she stirs a little.

You raise your eyes, fix it on her body, on her face... and you marvel at her. How could you not have known such beauty before? She had always been around you, always been around your Black Cat. How stupid of you not to have seen it earlier.

_Such beauty... I've been so blinded, then._

You chuckle darkly and just stare and stare and _stare_ at her. Her pale, milky skin glows in the midst of the black veil the wrapped itself around her like a royal robe. She is a sight to behold indeed, you muse, and as you stand in between the balcony and the interior of her room, just staring at her, you feel your chest throb with an unknowable feeling verging on the indecent.

It twists your heart — if you had any to speak of — and it stays like that, but it eases a little when you think of your kiss...

_That arrogant, demanding, overbearing kiss..._

It annoys you to think that one stupid act — one _small fucking act_ — like that could drive you up against the edges of insanity; not that it helps, because you've been on the verge for too long now, and a single blow could send you crashing down to the depths below. So it also angered you to think that something as innocent as one kiss could do this to you.

You aren't ignorant. Sadistic, yes, masochistic, yes, merciless _fuck yes, _but you weren't ignorant. You've kissed, been kissed, wanted to be kissed... you've felt the euphoria of lips against lips, thrashing around or just going gentle and sweet, you've felt the bliss that came with the gasps in between each kiss...

So how on _fucking _hell could one _kiss_ from that afternoon get under your skin like this? It was one kiss_..._

_One hard, passionate, cataclysmic, strength-sapping kiss..._

It might as well have been the end of you.

You barely notice that she's already awake. "What are you doing here?" she whispers.

You revel at the absence of fear in her voice. You realize her voice also sounded like chimes of a bell from a distant memory, and you feel your blood heat up with the sound of it.

You don't notice the way she stares at you, don't notice the way her eyebrows are arched in silent query and surprise, don't notice the way she shows no sign of fear at your presence...

You do notice, however, a multitude of things.

Like the long stretch of white legs that peeked from underneath the blankets.

And the way her hair sat primly on top of her head, even though it was all messed up from her deep sleep.

And the way her lips were parted ever so slightly, in amazement, possibly...

Or the way her body was poised on the bed...

_So tempting... so fucking tempting..._

Your senses leave you completely as you cross the boundaries into her room, both your feet breaking into great strides to reach her. You grasp a tuft of her hair and pull...

She whimpers slightly in pain and you feel pleasure from the sound of her protests. You pull harder, she whimpers more, and you pull up until her lips are level with yours.

_So inviting..._

Without much thought you crash your lips into hers, feeling her move slowly, unsurely...

She claws at your back and for a moment you think she's trying to pull away; you feel a slight shock run down your spine when you find she's clinging closer to you, with gasps that screw the _fuck_ out of your head...

You go deeper, kiss harder...

In her arms that day you find yourself surrender.

You kiss her worse than before.

It was liberating, it was close to freedom...

_So, so fucking close..._

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, I know...<em>

_~Ash._


	4. Clandestine

**Ashy-note **VERY, VERY short. _Very, very intense._

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Four  
><em>C l a n d e s t i n e<em>

* * *

><p>Slick sweat rolls over and off your bodies as the night plunges deeper.<p>

You breathe, just as hard as she's breathing.

Her kisses make you dizzy, her smell drives you mad, the way she fits perfectly under the palm of your hands connotes how you're suddenly going demented.

And no one knows.

* * *

><p><em>I might make this an M-rated fic after all...<em>

_~Ash._


	5. The Fine Line Between

**Ashy-note **HAHA. Changed the rating, I had to just to be safe. :D

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Five  
><em>The Fine Line Between<em>

* * *

><p>You gasp for air as you sit up in th bed, a little disoriented from the dream.<p>

Each kiss, each touch, each _fucking_ breath you took... it all seemed too real. Too _fucking_ real. So much so that you barely know where to look, your brain only full of the remnants of that dream, each second slipping away from you.

_No, no no no... no..._

You don't want the dream to fade, but with each tick of the clock, another detail falls out of the picture.

Her lips...

Her eyes...

The smell of her hair...

The feel of her skin against yours...

Her gasps, her murmurs, her _moans..._

And then nothing.

You remember nothing.

You strive to recall anything at all and you find none of your endeavors will ever help to get back the dream. You drown your face in your palms and try to stop yourself from thinking of her — or from _thinking_, at least.

What scares you most was the feeling in your chest, heavy as stone, fierce as a fire's blazing fury. You're angry that the dream ended, you're angry that it was just a dream, and you're, most of all, oddest of all...

_You're hurt._

You have no clue how you had come to the conclusion that you're hurt, but somehow you know you are.

Odd. You never thought you still had the capacity to feel something other than loathing and sadistic pleasure.

Things appear to be crossing the fine line between dreams and reality for you, and you're starting to think putting one toe through simply isn't enough.

You decide to cross the line entirely.

You're going to make those dreams a reality.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, I know...<em>

_~Ash._


	6. Hovering Kisses

**Ashy-note **It's scary. I'm starting to feel the fright in bringing to life a PxN fic that's more than just _ordinary_; I'm starting to get reaaaaally creeped out, but I have to finish it anyway. Oh, and by the way, this fic'll be over in ten chapters more or less. This is Angst. So it only means no happy endings for our protagonist (whoever he is, bleah). This takes place only while Natsume is gone. Because seriously? I don't want to involve Mikan with any other boy if Natsume is around, so I had to get him out of the way.

And another, if you'd taken longer to notice, this fic is longer half as innocent as it once was. This is now rated M. **BUT!** There will be no explicit descriptions of their_..._ _actions._

_(Andy, I'm warning you already, hunny. This might be too much for your precious eyes.)_

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Six  
><em>Hovering Kisses<em>

* * *

><p>Everything seems to play according to your wants because right at that moment, while you sit breathless on your bed, you remember how your favorite's last mission was to last four days at the least. You think to yourself what an opportunistic freak you are, but then that's nothing new.<p>

Whenever you close your eyes, you see a flash of brown and you cringe at the throbbing in your chest that was just _aching_ for release, or some sort of relief at least. There was a heavy weight in your throat, a terrible pulsing at your temples, and a sensation so foreign to you somewhere forbidden. The thought once again strikes you, that how could one simple, reckless, _mindless_ act of kissing cause this much turmoil within you in a span of less than twenty-four hours? No matter which way you put it, it all sounds so stupid. And you've never really been one to settle for anything remotely close to _stupid._

But stupid be _fucking _damned, because minutes later you find yourself jumping from tree to tree in search of her dormitory window.

The memory of the way your tongue delved deep into her mouth that afternoon screamed pain.

You had to feel it again. And more.

_You want more than just that._

* * *

><p><em>I'm famous for my stalling tactics in all my fics. Live with it.<em>

_~Ash._


	7. Drugged

**Ashy-note **Beware. This is full-scale pedophilia and it's rather disgusting. I think I may need some psychiatric help, haha, this is the worst insanity I could have ever done!

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Seven  
><em>Drugged<em>

* * *

><p>You find the scene a little nostalgic, like some sort of deja vu. It felt like you've been here on her balcony before, doing the exact same thing: staring at her sleeping form. In one hand you held a vial of potion, a momentary illusion, an important tool to get what you want.<p>

You've never felt such carnal passion until now.

Your hold on the bottle tightens and you raise the hand holding it. You stare at the dark, swilling liquid inside, and your heart jump starts with excitement as a throb surges through your body and your temperature rises. Your other hand hovers somewhere in front of you, wanting to touch yourself at the onslaught of the lust that thrashed inside you like the monster that you are. You battle against yourself, wondering if you really are to do it, wondering if it's right that you drug her to get what you want. Your head snaps up, you groan in longing, you feel something rise beneath you... you look down to meet a hard, bearing sight sticking out, and you know that the pulsating monster _had_ to be pacified one way or another.

The force of holding back was taking so much more of your strength than you had imagined.

Lust washes over you and crashes onto you like the waves of a dark red ocean on black sand.

You step forward, open the balcony, and find her sleeping so innocently on her bed, mindless of the battle you were waging against yourself.

Down there the pressure was getting worse.

You sit beside her head, pop the lid out of the vial you held, and hold her head towards you. She flashes awake.

She almost screams, until you force the contents of the bottle down her throat. She scrunches up her eyes and the liquid journeys down her neck - it takes a moment for her to swallow.

You wonder if it would work. You wonder if it what you wanted was really going to happen. After all, she was a nullification, and the liquid was forged by an Alice.

Would she be immune? Would it not work? Would you have to run away?

_So many questions..._

But when she opened her eyes, her dark eyes that were so striking against the pale skin that stood out in the darkness of her room, you know it worked. You know it worked because she looked at you like she had never looked at anyone before. It was fire, it was ice, it was ecstasy at its highest peak.

The drug worked.

You creep closer to her, lay down beside her, touch her... the feeling kills you. She rolls over the bed, puts one hand on your gargantuan monster that rears its head up again, and starts caressing it, her touches going harder and harder and fiercer. You catch her lips and you kiss with as much violent passion as your hands start to move lower, lower, going places you never thought you'd go to, while her hands worked on _you_...

It didn't hurt that she was wearing so little.

Your kiss deepens, and so does your touch.

Her moans of pleasure drive you insane.

* * *

><p><em>The drug was a gift of his Alice friend. It was... a love potion. In the most unlikely meaning of the word "love."<em>

_~Ash._


	8. Carnal

**Ashy-note** Hopefully this begins a new round of August Angst. (:

-:|:-

**Charms of Brows**

Eight  
><em>Carnal<em>

* * *

><p>The air is smelling heavily of strawberry sweat; you work your lips furiously across every inch of her skin that you could possibly kiss, and her every moan drives you to the edges of insanity, as if you haven't been driven close enough to the edge already. Your kiss goes lower, lower, lower, until you feel the beginnings of the edges of her southern forest — you start to smell the heat of her core, and her hairs tickle your face and you all but devoured them, tracing your tongue lightly, downward, lower, lower, lower. The drug was working wonders—she was so mobile, so responsive, so unlike the angel she had always been to your eyes. Her nails dig into the depths of your back as finally you reach the forest clearing and you make love to her port, kissing the very essence of her, feeling the flow of hot liquid into your mouth as you kiss and flick your tongue at that perfect sweet spot—<p>

—and she gasps and moans and the pleasure you give her turns you on too much and you feel like going into overdrive—

You kiss harder, you practically swallow her opening with the workings of your lips, trying with all your might to get her to scream in ecstasy with pleasure—and when she does, finally, you find you could not anymore control yourself and with a furious glide upwards, you set in motion, trying to fit the pieces in place.

Your manhood hovers right over the entrance of her womanhood, teasingly, tauntingly, tracing its outline, because you are so _fucking_ masochistic and your want to make yourself feel the pain of wanting something and yet holding yourself back from getting it—

And then the night deepens, as you lose your strength and delve deep, plunge deep into her. She was small, tight, it was insanely infuriating how you could not seem to gain the very entry you wished to have — there was no key to this one. Your manhood is the log that has to force it open.

The night deepens, and so the carnal monster in you rises and lets itself go.

Her screams fill the place and you die just a little as you find life in the feeling of your bodies coming together, as one.

Blood starts to drip onto the mattress as you both gasp for the little air left in the room.


	9. Coitus

_Ashy-note _I'll be finishing this fic first before I work on the others, okay? Anyhow, this story isn't just lust and love-making so expect a very unexpected ending. (:

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Nine  
>C<em>oitus<em>

Among the questions in your head that were battling you as he lay down beside her brown hair, none made sense. In the norms of ethics and morality you don't really give a damn. The fact that you had violated her very existence without her knowledge was something you did not want to think about either, because to you it was unnecessary. The damages have been done.

You trace the scarlet drops on the mattress right behind her perfect naked form—and then it comes. That pang of guilt so strong, so fierce, that for a moment you reel away from the memories of the ecstasy you just had with her.

Mikan Sakura… so kind, so gentle… so inviolate.

Not anymore.

She grunts and rolls around and lustfully, seductively, she opens her eyes and puts her hands all over your body, touching and squeezing and inviting you for another round of whatever game it was that you were playing. Her touches are fire to your skin, sizzling and burning like hell — so this is how it feels to be in hell, you think to yourself. It's not so bad.

She crawls closer until you feel the pricking nipples of her breasts lightly enchanting your chest—then she starts rubbing around you as she moves close enough for you to feel the ends of the hairs between her legs.

The potion seemed to have been stronger than you thought; it has been on for almost two hours now. You look at the clock beside you and it read 3:14 AM.

Two more hours.

Hungrily you roll over and get on top of her again, ready to savor once more her essence, the very things that make her a woman. Down there it was stiff and overpowering again, and suddenly you realize how your Alice seemed to have lost control of you, and finally, _finally_, you have control over yourself again—

You dive into her, but this time fiercer, more uncontrolled, and you gasp and heave and scream and buckle underneath her while the mattress screams with you as well. Her moans harmonize with yours, and together you gyrate to a beat unheard by any but yourselves as you kiss her hungrily in her mouth every now and then, trying to satiate the furious desire rippling all throughout your body. Your hands grasp her breasts, squeezing, and she cries out in pain both from your rhythm and your touch. You wanted her, you lived and breathed for her, and now you become one with her as both of you reach the climax of your little game—

—the first rays of light break the night, and outside, by the Alice gates, Natsume Hyuuga gets off the black limousine.


	10. Silences

_Ashy-note _The last [lust] chapter. If you're reading this, thanks for sticking around even though it took me more than ten months to update. Sorry too if the end would turn out to be a tad bit disappointing. It was meant to be disappointing anyway and what the heck, this is me we're talking about. I was never good at endings and all that writer crap. 8D Oh, and this will no longer be in second-person so... yeah.

-:|:-

**Charms of Brown**

Ten  
><em>Silences<em>

It was quiet when she woke up, but her eyes met with flaming red ones.

The first thing she noticed was how sore she felt. Her body ached with the smallest twist and turn; _that _place, down below, seared, as if she just poured soap into it and promptly forgot to wash it off.

"Are you okay?"

She moaned and rubbed her throat as she said, "I don't know. I think I'm gonna be sick, Natsume..."

He didn't reply. Instead she felt him reach for her hand and tug up with enough strength to get her to sit. He pulled her into a tight embrace and never deigned to let go until she pulled away and finally looked at him properly.

There was blood splattered all over his face and clothes.

"Natsume," she breathed out in horror, "what happened to you? Are you okay? Oh my god, stay there, I'll go get the kit—"

"—Don't," he said. "I'm fine, you're not. Nothing's wrong with me, Mikan."

"But you're bleeding!" she howled angrily, fighting against his grip feebly. Her muscles were refusing to cooperate, and apparently, so was Natsume. He held her down fiercely.

As she stared it soon became clear to her that Natsume indeed _wasn't_ injured. But then—

"What happened, Natsume?" She stopped struggling and reached out to touch his face. His eyes betrayed him.

He wasn't injured, he was _hurt._

"Tell me," she whispered, cupping his cheeks with her warm hands._  
><em>

He only shook his head and took her into his arms again. His embrace was protective, like he feared she would go. Like she was bound to stay away.

She wanted to clarify things. "I'm here, Natsume. I'm not going anywhere." Lovingly, as strong as she could amidst her sore muscles, she kissed him and pulled him to the bed to sleep beside her.

She never noticed the blood on her mattress, nor the specks by her window sill.

Neither did she hear the ambulance's siren wailing away.


End file.
